


Greedy

by SardonicusRust



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stuffing, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicusRust/pseuds/SardonicusRust
Summary: Hamid's greed has never been a trait he's worked hard to conceal. A blossoming dragon and a son of a banker, it's quite obvious. Azu loves to please him, and is delightfully competent at achieving his pleasure.
Relationships: Azu/Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> ITS JUST PORN, JOE.
> 
> Knotting has nothing to do with ABO or mating cycles, dont worry bout that.

It's no secret that Hamid is greedy.

That's right. Hamid Saleh Haroun al Tahan is greedy. Worse, he's  _ spoiled _ \- implying his greed is well fed and enabled to just get worse and worse. He's an esurient gorby of a halfling, a selfish son-of-a-banker, a bratty decadent with the money and magic to make all his whimsical wishes come true.

Though it wasn't money or magic exactly that was getting him this.

Speared on Azu's cock, bent over on the bed, both face and ass pointing at the ceiling with a brutal arching of his spine as he wails through another orgasm, her knot presses against his tight and sopping hole, slowing her great slamming thrusts to tiny rutting nudges. This was exactly what he wanted.

And still, he wants more.

He is greedy. He wants to be fucked, to be bred- harder, longer, faster. More. Even with the aftershocks of his orgasm still surging strong through his limbs, he wants more.

"Alright? How are you doing?" Azu finally gasps, hunching over him, hands on his hips (fuck her hands are big and strong, a small corner of his brain- the part that isn't begging to be filled- is already trying to craft an argument for her to not heal the fingerprint patterned bruises he's sure to have after this,) to keep them from pulling his rim and her knot.

"Amazing," he keens, feeling a bit like he ought to be literally glowing. She is, at least, just a bit. A radiance coming from under her skin that isn't just from the shine of sweat. An aura of love, lust and romance coming together in an Aphroditic blessing.

There's also the blessing of that knot, a bit more substantial and obvious. If goddesses ever were to give a literal thumbs up, this would be it.

Hamid closes his eyes, shutting off that sense to better focus on all the other things he's feeling, and nuzzles the inside of her elbow. Even her exertion and sex smells divine. His paladin. He can smell his scent in her own, from eating the same foods, sharing the same bed, soaps, tasting each other, breathing each other. It's satisfying to know he's so deeply under her skin, and he wishes he could detect his own scent better, to ensure he has her too.

Well, if he can't check that, he can just make sure he does everything in his power to make it likely. He wonders if she can pump him so full of her seed that it makes it into his pores. He wants her in him forever, every moment.

_ I want _ .

He murmurs a bit against her bicep, a pillar of strength, support, presence and protection framing him. He loves being caged in by her like this, feeling like a stone set in a ring- he is the jewel, she is the steel brackets and bonding. Tied together like this, he feels precious and treasured. His sweet nonsense nothings are meant to convey this, but he's a bit reticent and isn't sure he's making sense.

She whispers love back, already having caught her breath-  _ goddess _ , she's glorious, so strong and able to please his greed, he's always wanted more and more and more, to go all day, and she absolutely  _ can _ \- and carefully turns him, rearranging so he's lying on her chest, her on her back on the bed.

During the transition, the knot tugs the edges of him, setting him off twice more, and each time she grits her teeth and ejaculates more into him.

He's so full.

It's  _ wonderful. _

Stuck and stuffed like this. His legs are going numb from the tension, and it's a good thing he's not going anywhere for a while because he knows he won't be able to walk. He shifts a bit, to try and put less pressure on his abdomen, and even that motion makes Azu gasp and pump more come into him, and he grits his teeth and whines, but he knows he'll be begging her to knot him again as soon as he's freed.

He reminds her how much he loves her, breathless, earnest, needing her to know how much she means to him.

She beams, his beautiful paladin. Like this- fucking, bright from exertion and blessings, supporting him and tethering him- she's the most magnificent thing he's ever had. This coming from a dragon, a rich banker son, a shimmering scaled sorcerer with a genetic line telling him to hoard from all heritage claims, is not something he would say easily.

He can say it a thousand thousand times without stopping for air. She takes one of the hands braced on her stomach, solid stone and warmth, and kisses his wrist so tenderly his vision swims for a moment. The feel of tusks against his veins, so sharp and sleek, is a gesture of intimacy deeper than he can comprehend, and goddess knows Azu has tried to explain to him how much it means. He loves her. He loves her so much.

He tells her this, and she bucks up into him until they're both coiled tight and coming loose in synchronized ecstasy again.

She's still dripping inside him, and he's got his forehead pressed against her chest, gasping breath onto her skin that's so hot he that even he feels almost scorched. Every point of contact is slick with sweat- hers? His? It's all humidity, wet life, breeding and sliding. He loves how her seed is stuck, staying up inside him, so when she rubs his clit, there's no slick left to make her fingers slide. It's just dry friction, and he can feel the rough drag send electricity through every nerve in his body as he comes again around her, then she comes again inside him, a loop of pleasure-pressure-peaks. He never wants to leave this moment.

As if to spite him, he can feel her knot finally start to recede.

He chases it. Of course he chases it. He digs his fingers into her abdomen, pushing her back to ride her frantically, trying to hold onto the moment, get just a bit fuller. By this point, they're both nearing oversensitivity and wordless. Her dragging deep breaths of air with her head thrown back and mouth wide and gasping. Him making little hiccuping pants as he slowly arches forward until hes on his elbows on her chest, fucking himself in short desperate thrusts- he needs one more, just one more climax, one more time up through the sky, to fall through another orgasm, one more load to make sure he's stuffed.

Greed. Want. He wants. Even full till he feels like he ought to be visibly swollen, he still wants more. That greed, that desire for just one more party, one more piece of cake, one more friend, one more toss of the dice, one more load surging hot up his cunt-

He keens as he comes again, bouncing on her dick, and she is helpless to empty another rush inside him.

Finally, a bit of it starts to slide out of him, but he's too wrung out and exhausted to do anything about it but cling to her and bask. If anything, the fact that he's finally leaking means he's achieved the peak fullness he'd been striving for, and that gives him a thrill of pride for the both of them.

They breathe each other's air and scent as their bodies finally begin to cool. She holds him to her body, stroking his sweat thick hair, and he finally feels like there's nothing else in the world that he wants.

He has everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways hope you enjoy! I'm glad to contribute to the Hamid/Azu train, they're so wholesome and hot together.


End file.
